X-Men Vol 1 47
| StoryTitle1 = The Warlock Wears Three Faces! | Writer1_1 = Gary Friedrich | Writer1_2 = Arnold Drake | Penciler1_1 = Werner Roth | Penciler1_2 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = John Tartaglione | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = The X-Men have been ordered to disband by the FBI. Having just left the group, Bobby and Hank have gone into New York City for a date with their girlfriends, Vera and Zelda; however their minds are heavy with thoughts about being members of the X-Men. Vera and Zelda have Hank and Bobby take them to see the Maha Yogi, a popular hypnotist act, unaware that the Maha Yogi is really their old foe the Warlock. When the quartet attempts to get tickets for the show they find out it is all sold out. Hoping for a cancellation, the group goes to Cafe A-Go-Go until show time. The Warlock is currently in a session with his audience and he uses his hypnotic power to make the audience his willing slaves who are to become part of a growing psychic army. Meanwhile, at Cafe A-Go-Go, Hank and Bobby's double date is interrupted when a group of hipsters try to pick a fight with Hank, thinking him an "uptown square". Using his ice powers, Bobby secretly douses the light so that the two mutants can use their powers to easily dispatch with the ruffians. Leaving the Cafe with the girls, they return to the theater box office and learn to their surprise that there was a cancellation and that they can enter the show. Soon after they enter, Hank and Bobby instantly recognize the Maha as their enemy the Warlock and are able to defend themselves when the Yogi attempts to enthrall the audience. Slipping away and changing into Beast and Iceman, the two heroes confront Maha Yogi. The Maha manages to hold the two X-Men at bay with his powers and when Beast attempts to get up close with him, the Maha Yogi manages to use his hypnotic powers on him. The Beast however, manages to fight off their effects. This distracts the Maha long enough for Bobby to use his ice powers on the theater lights causing them to explode. Trying to flee the loud noises, the Maha fires an energy bolt at Iceman, but it's deflected off an ice shield and strikes the stages pyrotechnic controls. Not only does this further confuse and distract the Maha Yogi, but the audience begins to snap out of his control and begins cheering on Beast and Iceman. They finally defeat the Warlock when Beast trips him up in a curtain long enough for Iceman to toss in a hi-fi tape recorder cranked up to full blast. Unable to concentrate under all the racket, the Warlock surrenders and is then taken away by the authorities. Hank and Bobby slip away and change into their civilian guises once more to find that Vera and Zelda are not impressed that the boys had missed out on the night’s excitement. However, they forgive them when Bobby offers to take them to the Copa instead, and the quartet walks off into the night. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * :* :* :* Locations: * :* ::* :::* East Village theatre :::* The Coffee A Go-Go | StoryTitle2 = I, the Iceman | Writer2_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = In this back-up feature, Iceman explains to the reader how his mutant powers work and how he uses them to create ice constructs like his ice slide. He also shows off different things he can create with his powers such as a bombardment of ice chunks, an ice boomerang, ice shields etc. He explains that he is able to do it by freezing the moisture in the air. Explaining some of the social perks of his ice powers, he also explains how he learned how to turn his body into an ice form. Originally in a snow form, but later through the Professor's training, he was able to cover his body in ice. He explains that he is quite comfortable in cold climates, and can keep himself cool in hot ones. Bobby finishes his explanation by wondering how he would fare against the Human Torch in battle, or if his powers would work in outer space since there is no moisture in space. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * - | Notes = * credits Story 1: ** Stan Lee Superbly Supervises Still Another Marvel Super-Saga, Aided And Abetted By... ** The Superb Scripting Of: Gary Friedrich + Arnold Drake ** The Lavish Lay-Outs Of: Don Heck ** The Peerless Pencils Of: Werner Roth ** The Illustrious Inks Of: John Tartaglione And The Legible Lettering Of: Artie Simek * credits Story 2: ** F-F-Frigidly Fashioned By Stan Lee ** Sh-Sh-Shiveringly Scripted By Arnold Drake ** P-P-Petrifyingly Penned By Werner Roth ** I-I-Icily Inked By John Verpoorten ** Lukewarmly Lettered By Joe Rosen | Trivia = * The Coffee-A-Go-Go hang out is incorrectly named "Cafe-A-Go-Go" in this issue. | Recommended = * - first appearance of Maha Yogi * - X-Men disbanded by FBI | Links = }}